


Day 48

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 48

"Flew back from Dalian Friday. Looks like he had back-to-back meetings with the sales team."

"Can you print me up a copy?"

"Sure."

"What about the day he died? Can you tell me where he was?"

"Sorry. Bit of a gap."

"I have all his receipts."

 

"Your friend..."

Friend...yeah...

"Listen: whatever you say, I’m behind you one hundred percent."

arse...jerk...

"...is an arrogant sod."

"Well, that was mild...people say a lot worse than that."

"This is what you wanted, isn’t it? The journalist’s diary?"

 

"What kind of a boss was he, Amanda? Appreciative?"

"Um, no. That’s not a word I’d use. The only things Eddie appreciated had a big price tag."

hmmm...

"Like that hand cream. He bought that for you, didn’t he? 

receipts...taxi....

"Look at this one. Got a taxi from home on the day he died. Eighteen pounds fifty."

"That would get him to the office."

"Not rush hour; check the time. Mid-morning. Eighteen would get him as far as..."

"The West End. I remember him saying."

"Underground. Printed at one in Piccadilly."

"So he got a Tube back to the office. Why would he get a taxi into town and then the Tube back?"

"Because he was delivering something heavy. Didn’t want to lug a package up the escalator."

"Delivering?"

"To somewhere near Piccadilly Station. Dropped the package, delivered it and then...stopped on his way. He got peckish."

 

"So you bought your lunch from here en route to the station, but where were you headed from? Where did the taxi drop you...?" 

Ooof. Damn. Should apolog-

"Right."

"Eddie Van Coon brought a package here the day he died – whatever was hidden inside that case. I’ve managed to piece together a picture using scraps of information..."

"Sherlock..."

"...credit card bills, receipts. He flew back from China, then he came here."

"Sherlock..."

"Somewhere in this street; thhomewhere near. I don’t know where, but..."

Jesus! 

"That shop over there."

"How can you tell?"

"Lukis’ diary. He was here too. He wrote down the address."

"Oh."


End file.
